The Sopranos: Road to Respect
The Sopranos: Road to Respect is a 2006 video game based on the HBO series The Sopranos, which aired from January 10, 1999 to June 10, 2007. It was released on November 7, 2006. Overview The game's storyline takes place between the fifth and sixth seasons and centers around Big Pussy Bonpensiero's illegitimate son, Joey LaRocca, as he makes his way through the family business. Gameplay The player is able to take missions from the main characters of the series at certain points in the game. Road to Respect differs from other mob-influenced games in that it is in a linear, story driven action game as opposed to Grand Theft Auto's open-world type gameplay. However, players are able to play Texas Hold 'Em with members of the Family and visit The Bada Bing. Unlike the TV show, the game focuses almost exclusively on the Mafia aspect of The Sopranos rather than the blend of family/business/therapy that Sopranos fans have become accustomed to. Cast Cast members James Gandolfini, Michael Imperioli, Steven Van Zandt, Tony Sirico, Joseph Gannascoli, Vincent Pastore, and Robert Iler reprise their roles from the series and David Chase continues to write for the most part. The main character is voiced by Christian Maelen, who was David Chase's second choice to play Christopher Moltisanti. Other noted actors Monica Keena and Robert Costanzo voice new characters. Anthony DeSando, who played Brendan Filone on the series, voices an entirely new character. Plot After a period of petty crimes and delinquency, Joey LaRocca, the illegitimate son of Big Pussy Bonpensiero, runs into Tony Soprano. After seeing what a mess Joey has become, Tony decides to give Joey a chance to work for him in the Mafia. After taking lunch orders from Tony and his crew at the Bada Bing, Joey accidentally kills a business associate of Paulie’s. Paulie orders Joey to dispose of the man’s body. With his friend Reggie, Joey takes the body to the docks to dispose of. They find a watch on him with the inscription “To Mario, love Angie.” It is initially assumed that Angie is Mario’s lover, but it is later revealed that "Angie" is in fact Angelo Buscetta, Mario’s uncle and Philadelphia mob boss. Reggie takes the watch.They dump Marios car at the Nighthorse Casino at Atlantic City. The next day, Joey assists Christopher to collect from Chris’s friend Saul whom Chris does business with. He finds out that Saul runs a steroid racket that he does not share with Chris. He and Joey find Saul and while Joey burns his hand in hot coals, he agrees to share half of his profits with Chris, and a 20% premium for “pissing him off.” While at the Gym, Joey learns that the man he had killed, Mario, was the nephew of Angelo Buscetta, and that Reggie was seen wearing Mario’s $25 000 watch, making people suspect that Reggie had whacked Mario. Also while at the gym, Joey runs into his old friend Trishelle, who he reunites with and asks out on a date. .]] Later, at the Bada Bing, Joey has visions of his father Pussy who convinces him to tell Paulie about Reggie stealing the watch. He finds Paulie at Satriale's Pork Store and tells him about Reggie. Paulie orders Joey to whack Reggie for taking the watch and raising suspicion about the Soprano family taking out Angie’s nephew. Joey goes to Reggie’s apartment and, depending on the way the player handles the situation, shoots Reggie or agrees to let him escape. Either way, Angie's man Tuzzio appears and attempts to kill Joey (In the latter, he kills Reggie). Joey chases Tuzzio atop the apartment building and shoots him off of the building. Joey is starting to gain respect from Tony, he invites Joey to a Bar Mitzvah, where he talks to Tony’s son Anthony who asks Joey to work security for a party he’s hosting. Later, at A.J.’s party, things seem to be going smooth until A.J.’s business partner, Frankie blows their money on a line of cocaine. The money was supposed to be used for a business transaction between them and two Jamaican drug dealers named Style and Desmond. When the drug dealers don’t get their money, they kill Frankie and demand that their money be paid back with interest. As collateral, they take A.J.’s SUV which actually belonged to his father. A.J. is worried about his dad finding out about his stolen car. Joey, also worried, finds out that Style had taken the SUV to some chop shop in Newark. He goes to the chop shop to find an underground operation dealing with stolen cars. He makes his way through the body shop where he finds Style and kills him. Joey is on his way to return the car to A.J. when he gets a call from Paulie telling him to go to Neil Comaratto’s office. He arrives at the office to learn from his friend Carol that Neil is buying cocaine from Angelo Buscetta, who is selling the cocaine using Neil’s law firm, which belongs to Tony Soprano to do business through. Joey gets Tony’s cut from Neil, when two men called "Buscetta’s twins" approach Joey and try to stop him from getting the money for Tony. Joey tries to take out the twins but they escape, stealing A.J.’s SUV (again). When Tony learns of this ordeal, he sends Joey to blow up Buscetta’s adult film studio that he owns. At the studio, Joey learns that Trishelle is an employee there, but not before setting the place on fire. Joey rescues Trishelle from the burning building, and the two become a couple. Later, at the popular restaurant Vesuvio’s, Tony offers Joey a spot at his table, which is a sign of respect, one that supposedly takes years for one to receive. Although it would be insulting not to take a seat, Joey has to leave after receiving a call from A.J. who is paranoid about being followed by Desmond. Joey agrees to meet A.J. at the gym. Joey arrives at the gym to find Desmond and his men looking for A.J. He kills Desmond after he had knocked A.J. unconscious. A.J. is brought to the hospital where Tony is steamed at Joey. Joey offers to get Tony a cup of coffee when he learns that Tuzzio, the man he had killed after shooting Reggie, was still alive and in surgery. After finishing off Tuzzio by disabling his life support, he returns to Tony who is talking to Angie. Angie tries to make peace with Tony but he tells him to “go fuck himself” and walks away. The next day, Tony’s SUV is returned to him, only beaten up, broken down, and containing a raped and beaten Trishelle inside. Joey now feels that things are personal between him and Angie, and vows to kill him. Joey had known of a major drug operation that Angie was planning at the docks. Tony sends him there to collect from and kill Angelo Buscetta. After making his way through all of Angie’s goons, he finally meets up with Angie and throws him off the edge of a yacht. In the concluding scene, Joey is getting made in Satriale's. Everyone is very happy for him, giving him words of advice, congratulations, etc. Joey and Tony discuss his father and Joey has one final vision of him where he gives his consent about working for the people he had ratted out. Joey is then made to applause by the crew. Category:Video Games